Deadly Beauty
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are taking a nice drive home from visiting their friends for Christmas. In absolutely horrid weather. One false move on the icy roads could land them in a world of hurt. -DEATHFIC- ZEMYX Zexion/Demyx and two side pairings.


Okay, I AM working on another winter-type story (which WILL be happy!), but I was hitting a bit of a writers block when this little idea seed sprouted in my head.

Multiple pairings, but the main one is Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx), but there is implied Akuroku ('cause I love it that much) and then one other at the end. Which I can't tell you, because you need to read it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters...sadly... I do own the lack of ability to sleep however, as it is 1:25 am and I just finished writing this. **

* * *

"And then Axel said they had gone to get some ice cream, but they didn't have any with them when they came back. I told Roxas that he shouldn't eat ice cream so fast, he'd get a headache. Then Axel started laughing...I don't know why..." Demyx babbled on, staring at Zexion, who had his fingers clenched around the steering wheel.

"Dem...this is utterly fascinating...really...but I need to keep my concentration on the road. It's snowing really badly out there and if I don't watch out, we'll hit an icy patch."

"Ah...sorry..."

They drove on in silence for a bit, but Demyx got bored again and started talking again.

"Have you ever noticed that when it snows, everything seems so quiet?"

Zexion nodded, staring out the front window at the white flakes that were coming down in sheets.

"It's peaceful...but kind of scary..."

"How so?"

"It's so beautiful...but if you stay out in it for too long, it could kill you."

"That's usually the case with beautiful things."

"But you're pretty, Zexion...and I don't think you'd ever kill me."

"Dem, I love you, but I really need to focus on the road or we will die."

And fate tends to work its magic when we least expect it, usually in the worst ways possible.

There was a car in the opposite lane from them, probably coming home from visiting family or something like that. Zexion watched, startled, as the other car's wheels suddenly slid on the road, sending it veering towards their small Saturn.

"Zexion!!! TURN THE WHEEL!!"

"I can't!! That other car is coming right for us!!"

"TRY ANYWAYS!!"

Zexion fumbled with the pedals, sending them shooting forward, just barely avoiding the mini-van. Unfortuanetly that small push was all it took to cause them to slide across the black ice that the other car had come across.

Their small car spun sideways, into the opposite lane, and they saw blinding lights glaring at them through the falling snow.

The two of them couldn't react fast enough and the car came at them full force. They saw the driver trying their hardest to stop, but they too were sliding on the ice.

Demyx, in the split second before impact, threw himself over Zexion, protecting him.

An enormous crashing sound was heard and Zexion blacked out.

When he woke up, hours later, he looked around in a daze, surveying the chaos before him.

Trying to get up, he felt a slight weight on his chest and looked down.

Demyx was lying across him, coat torn and back bleeding from the shards of glass that had been flung at him from the window shattering.

Zexion rolled him over slightly, keeping him in his arms.

There was a trail of blood running from Demyx's neck where a larger piece of glass had cut him, and his breathing was uneven.

"Dem...?"

Zexion shook him slightly, waking him.

"Ah...Zex...ow...what happened?"

"We got hit by a car. Now lay still, you're bleeding pretty badly."

"That might explain the large pain in my back. Are you doing okay??" he asked, anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Here, you can wear my coat, it'll stop a lot of the cold from getting to your injuries."

"But what about you, won't you be cold?"

"I'll manage, don't worry. Besides, I'm more concerned about you."

Demyx nodded, but his eyes widened and he started coughing. Some of the glass shards had gone in deeper than they'd thought, and the extra movement he'd been doing, no matter how slight was making them sink in farther. One had been large enough to imbed itself near the front of his chest, and it had punctured the skin, slowing moving towards his lungs.

As he coughed harder, flecks of blood started coming out of his open mouth and he started to cry slightly.

"Zex...I think...I think I'm done..." He said, in between coughs.

"What?!? No! Demyx...please...no...don't leave me...I love you..."

Demyx grinned and pulled Zexion's face toward him,and kissed him lightly.

"Love you too Zexion. Always have, always will."

"Why do you have to be so goddamn cheerful all the time, Demyx..."

"Because I decided to fall for an emo kid. I balance you out. Besides, even if I die, I'll see you again. In the afterlife. Or another life. Depends on if people actually get re-incarnated."

"Even when you're....when you're dying...you always manage to joke..."

"But of course, it's what I'm best at! "

"Which is why I love you so much. You're so crazy."

"Hey...Zexy?"

"Hm?"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"I don't know too many..."

"What about the one you always sing to me? That's my favorite."

Zexion sighed and began humming the opening.

"This is what I brought you, this you can keep, this is what I brought, you may forget me. I promised you my heart, you promised to keep...kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

"Perfect." Demyx said, smiling widely up at his boyfriend, before closing his eyes slowly.

And it was at 2:16 in the morning, on the 27th of December that Demyx Mizu breathed his last breath. He died in Zexion's arms, making the normally fairly emotionless boy hold him tightly to his chest, tears streaming endlessly from his eyes.

Zexion fell asleep, completely exhausted, after waiting another three hours for the rescue crews to show up. He never woke up afterwards.

When the emergency squad finally showed up, they looked in through the smashed front of the car, to see the two boys in each others arms, cold and dead, but peaceful.

"At least they had each other." One of the medics said, softly, looking sadly at them. Next to him a boy with chocolatey brown hair slid his hand into the grasp of the other.

"Just like we do...Riku." The smaller boy whispered, before being pulled against the silver-haired boys chest. They stood there for a while, arms around each other, watching the rest of their squad get out their equipment, clean away some of the debris from the wreckage, and cover the bodies with blankets.

"Where ever they are now...I bet they're happy."

* * *

I was slightly falling asleep while I was writing this, so I'm sorry if there are typos.

THANK YOU FOR READING!! Please review?? It'd mean a lot to me.


End file.
